


Fanfiction Blue Eyes

by sonswrins



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, OKAY ITS FLUFFY, i cant with this 2, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonswrins/pseuds/sonswrins
Summary: SOULMATE AU WHERE YOUR TATTOO SHOWS THE FIRST THING YOUR SOULMATE THOUGHT WHEN THEY SAW YOU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know wtf is this but I loved write it and became so fluffy that I had to post.   
> Based on a prompt from tumblr that I don't remember the name, sorry.

Sebastian left the elevator of his apartment, putting on his headphones and getting ready to start running. He passed the doorman, nodded to him, turned on the music, turned his watch on his stopwatch, and started to run.  
“And I'm talking to myself at night, because I can't forget” he was singing when someone slammed in front of him, making him fall to the ground and with pain in his teeth. “Oh, really?” a guy with beautiful eyes stood in front of him and all he thought was ‘fanfiction blue eyes’. Not that he read fanfics and that-okay, maybe he'd read.  
“Are you alright?” he held out his hand and Sebastian accepted it, rising.  
"Yes, just be careful where you go" he slapped the blonde's shoulder and started walking again. He replaced the headphones that had fallen with the blow and noticed something on his arm.  
"His teeth are bleeding" and then Sebastian remembered everything his mother told him. He'd been so busy lately that he'd never called his soulmate or anything related to it and-OH NO! The first thing he thought was ‘fanfiction blue eyes’. How embarrassing could that be?  
He turned and started to walk toward the man.  
"Are my teeth really bleeding?" that was all that came out of his mouth when he caught up with the handsome blue-eyed fanfiction.  
“As?” the man stopped and Sebastian ended up slapping his shoulder - again. He stretched his arm for the other to read his tattoo and checked his teeth again.  
"They're really bleeding" he pulled at the hem of his T-shirt and pricked his teeth as he saw the other look at his arms.  
“‘Fanfiction blue eyes’?” he asked and Sebastian felt himself blushing.  
"I'm Sebastian" he held out his hand, his shirt still in his mouth.  
"Bwoah," the man said and took his hand. "Kimi." he finally said his name and waved his hand.  
“We could,” he looked weird for his shirt and Sebastian lowered it “to leave tonight, how about? A drink, maybe?” he said and this Kimi said:  
“Bwoah” that noise again. What was that? “Perhaps.”


End file.
